


Control

by bisexualbarry



Series: olivarry week 2018 [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dark, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manipulation, Marriage, Olivarry Week 2018, Savitar - Freeform, Toxic Relationship, Villain Barry Allen, Villain Oliver Queen, Villains, mentions of killing, mentions of robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbarry/pseuds/bisexualbarry
Summary: And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"I can't help this awful energyGod damn right, you should be scared of meWho is in control?Barry liked being Savitar, the evil speedster of the night. Soon, though, he recruits the help of the archer from the neighboring city of Starling. Together, they wreck more havoc and fall in love along the way.Olivarry Week Day Four: Free Day (dark/villain AU)





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> [control by halsey](https://youtu.be/QNRHD5LkpCw)
> 
> before you read, know that this fic is _dark_. ive been meaning to write a villain's au for ages now, but this gave me a good excuse, lol. both oliver and barry are _extremely_ OOC, barry in particular
> 
> there's mentions of murder, robbery, and other crimes (it all blurs for me, i had to completely rewrite the last like 1k-ish words because it got deleted, lol). but it doesn't go into detail for any of it, so i didn't put the graphic depictions warning
> 
> their relationship is not healthy by any means in this fic. it is from barry's pov, so it may not seem like it, but he is manipulative towards oliver
> 
> also, as twisted as barry's reasons are, he doesn't ever _force_ himself onto oliver. if it comes off that way, im sorry, that was not my intention. i did not want any non-consensual things to happen in their realtionship, as toxic as it is. _but_ barry is a bit pushy
> 
> those are all the warnings for the fic if you choose to delve into it now, lol. like i said, i tried to show that barry did want oliver's consent before pursuing a relationship, but he is a bit pushy about it
> 
> (also thank you steph for being patient with me and giving me feedback on certain scenes, i love you)

Seeing his own face on the evening news was definitely something that Barry would never get used to. Granted, his face was masked and nobody could actually tell it was him, the point still stood. Clad head to toe in a black material that wouldn't catch on fire as he ran, Barry hunted through the night. His lightning was yellow, and it followed him whenever he ran at high speeds. Between robbing banks and stabbing the annoyingly persistent guards that tried being brave enough to stop him.

Barry went by the name Savitar whenever he donned the black suit. During the day, Barry hid in plain sight. He worked for the police as a CSI, even. His day job was especially helpful whenever he was assigned to work a place that he had just been to. Even though he healed quickly, Barry still bled, and he needed a way to get rid of any evidence it was him who was there.

The police in Central City had a task force assigned to catch him, and even sometimes went as far as to ask neighboring cities if they had spotted the evil speedster. Ever since the explosion of the particle accelerator a year and a half prior, Savitar had been ruling the streets. Nobody ever got close enough to slip on the power restraining cuffs made by STAR Labs (an irony if Barry ever saw one) onto the speedster's wrist, and people were growing more and more desperate with each day he was on the loose.

Barry had always been someone who had a difficult time following the rules. Ever since his dad was blamed for his mother's murder, he had a difficult time believing in authority much. But he faked a smile and pretended to be a good kid until he was old enough to live on his own. Keeping up the charade, Barry went and got a forensics degree. By the time Barry was old enough to figure out how to free his dad, he had gotten struck by lightning and put into a coma. Henry had been killed in prison during that time.

Waking up in STAR Labs had been easy enough to figure out. They had monitored him while he had been unconscious and despite Henry dying, both Iris and Joe visited him regularly enough. Originally, Barry had agreed to help stay and help figure things out, maybe run a few tests on him to figure out the weird circumstances surrounding how he survived being struck by lightning. But the minute Barry figured out he could run at the high speeds, he cut any and all contact with the scientists. They couldn't figure out his new secret.

As more metahumans began popping up around Central, the more Barry grew bold with his actions. What started as small crimes soon grew to bigger and better crimes. And when Savitar was revealed the public did Barry fully let himself enjoy the extent of his powers. No one from his personal life thought none the wiser as Barry continued acting frightened by the new speedster. His lightning resembled that of one of the people in the house the night his mother died. And when Joe brought that point up, Barry took it and ran with it.

Still, though, as much as Barry was having by being Savitar, he was human after all. Despite his twisted sense of morals, he was lonely. He needed a partner. Both in the criminal sense, but also in the physical sense. Who it would be, though, was a tricky thing to figure out. Both Iris and Joe were obviously out of the question, seeing as they both thought highly of the criminal justice system. The people he met at STAR Labs would never work, either, and Barry didn't know of anyone else personally.

Time to look outside the city, he supposed.

Racing through the streets, Barry honestly did enjoy the feeling of the wind on his face. It was unlike anything else he had ever felt before. The feeling alone made Barry wish he could run forever (damn metabolism made him stop often, though). Barry ran through the neighboring cities, trying to pick out anybody that may be of any use to him. Luckily for him, there was one such person to be found in Starling City.

He went by the Hood, and he spent his night patrolling the city and killing whenever he deemed necessary. The man already had more of a conscious than Barry, who killed whenever he wanted, but it was something he could work with. According to Barry's observation, the Hood seemed to work alone. _Perfect_.

Stopping in front of him, Barry let a wicked grin take over his features as the Hood was startled from his position of observation. The Starling City man stood up straight, watching Barry's- _Savitar's_ \- every move intently, like he was waiting for the speedster to make a move that would result in needing an arrow through him.

"You're Savitar," the man said, his voice hidden by a voice modifier. "I've heard about you. You have no remorse."

"And you're the Hood," Barry replied, modifying his own voice. "You have some remorse. I have a proposition for you."

"I'm not going to kill anyone for you," the Hood said quickly, his bow held tight in his hand. "I have my own list of people to worry about."

"No, don't worry, I can kill people just fine on my own." Barry walked closer, smirk getting more wicked, making the Hood shift a little uncomfortably at the sight. It wasn't every day an evil speedster stood in front of you. "I want you to join me. Become my partner. In more than one sense, of course, but don't worry- I may have no remorse, but I don't want you to be scared away if I force you into anything. Together, though, we could be a great team. A terrifying archer and a wicked speedster. It's a match made in heaven."

"So I can say no?" the Hood asked.

"Of course. I want a romantic partner in you, as well, and I don't want to hurt you." Barry crossed his arms over his chest. "I may have twisted morals, but they're morals nonetheless."

"If I agree to this, you have to help me with my list before anything else," the Hood said seriously.

"I can do that. What are partners for, after all?" Barry asked, sticking a hand out in front of him.

The Hood eyed it for a minute, contemplating what Barry was offering him. "Alright," he grunted out, shaking Barry's hand. "Do we have to tell each other who we are?"

"That's for later. I'll see you later, Hood." With a wink, Barry was racing off back towards Central.

**~*~**

They had been working together for nearly a year and everyone related to what was now known as the Undertaking was dead. It had taken a lot of convincing on Barry's part to kill Moira Queen, but in the end, she too was killed. By that point, they were both well aware of each other's civilian lives. They were both surprised to find who it was under the mask, but it still worked in their favor. Where Oliver could pretend to be a partying CEO of Queen Consolidated, Barry was still a CSI who erased evidence of their involvement from crime scenes. No one suspected that Oliver Queen and Barry Allen were the Hood and Savitar, respectively.

"Is there any end goal for us now?" Oliver asked as they walked back to where their base of operations was. It was between their two cities, and it made Barry giddy to think he was terrorizing two places instead of just one. "After killing everyone involved with the Undertaking in Starling, I think people are too afraid to do anything."

"Which is good," Barry said, grinning. "We're striking fear in people, Ollie. In two cities, as well. Granted, no one has really acted up considering, well, _me_." Barry chuckled darkly. "It's great. I'm so tired of people trying to do good when it's so much easier to be a bad guy and get things done your own way. Watching the life drain out of people's eyes is _exhilarating_."

"My evil little partner," Oliver said with a chuckle, wrapping an arm around Barry's waist. Humming, pleased, Barry leaned into Oliver's side.

"I'm telling you, my offer to be partners in another sense still stands," Barry said, lightly pinching Oliver's arm before slipping out from his grasp as they headed into their base. "I don't want to pressure you into anything, but you are rather cute."

"You're not so bad to look at yourself," Oliver replied with a chuckle.

Once they were in the safety of their base, Barry pushed his cowl down and turned to look at Oliver. "C'mon, Ollie. What's holding you back?"

"I have family still, Barry. Getting together with you would seal the deal," Oliver answered.

Pressing his lips together, Barry let out a huff out his nose. "Whether you like it or not, you and I are still business partners, so that will never change. I can't afford to have someone know who I am not work with me, which I imagine is the same predicament as you. Now you know I won't force you to kiss me or anything, but you can't make excuses like you did considering you're already in deep."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Fuck sake, Barry. You're making it sound like I have no option."

"Of course you have an option, Ollie! I may kill people, but I won't ever dare to hurt you like that. I'm not a complete sociopath like everybody seems to think I am. I'm merely saying that you're already in deep with me with this. You and I, we're always going to be known as the evil duo for our cities. There's no changing that. Whatever happens from here on out, it won't change anything. As much as you don't like to hear that, it's the truth."

Oliver stared at Barry for awhile, not speaking. Finally, he spun on his heel and marched out of the base. Barry didn't follow him.

**~*~**

They didn't speak much to one another much in the month that followed. Barry wanted to give Oliver a bit of space to think everything over, and Oliver was too busy being upset with Barry to even have any desire to speak to the younger man. Starling City seemed to release a breath when they didn't see the familiar streak of yellow running around their city, but Central was another thing entirely.

Most nights, Barry truly did nothing but run. He enjoyed the feeling of his feet hitting the ground as he ran, and feeling all the wind on his face. It was also a bit amusing to see how scared people got whenever they saw his streak of lightning heading their way. Barry may have killed without second thought, and a good majority of the time, without much rhyme or reason, but it didn't mean he'd pick just anyone off the street to put a vibrating hand through their chest. Oliver had quickly become a nagging voice in the back of his head that he liked to ignore whenever they weren't near each other.

On one night in particular, Barry was about to head out for a run that night. Ever since he and Oliver had started working together, their heists grew in distance apart from one another. Oliver in particular didn't really need to rob banks like Barry did, but it was always the thrill of it that made both of them do it anyway.

A hand was on his elbow before he could slip his cowl up and head out the door. Turning in curiosity, Barry turned his head to meet those bright blue eyes he had grown to love so much. When indicated, the two of them walked over to the couch that was in the base and sat down. Despite their space, the two of them still shared the building as a base. It worked well for the two, seeing as it was on the outskirts of Central City, and close enough to Oliver's house for him to get there by his bike.

"I've been thinking," Oliver started. "About what you said. And it does make a lot of sense. You and I...we're a duo. A team. Whenever I'm with you, I forget I was ever on that island. You're like a drug, Barry, and I can't seem to get enough. So...I agree. I'll date you, Barry. Even though I thought you were joking at first, which is why I never said anything in stone, but. You're beautiful. You're amazing. When I'm with you, everything is so... _electric_."

Smiling at Oliver's words, Barry leaned forward and pressed their lips together. He sighed softly at the feeling before allowing Oliver to deepen the kiss. They made out for awhile before Barry was finally pulling back, his cheeks flushed happily. "I'm glad you see things my way."

After that, their relationship progressed almost alarmingly quickly. They let everyone in their personal lives know that Oliver Queen and Barry Allen were dating. Iris was jealous and Joe was hesitant at first, but Barry was happier than he had been in years, so he quickly quieted down. It wasn't five months into their relationship did he start frowning again. The pair had gotten engaged, claiming they couldn't wait any longer. Barry had later told his foster sister that they had known each other for over a year anyway, so it wasn't like the engagement was anything big for them. It was a long time coming.

Two months later they were married.

They had decided to elope in Starling with Iris and Thea acting as witnesses. Their other friends and family were upset by their split decision, but with some smooth talking from both of them about (empty) promises of children, they calmed. Besides, Barry was officially a Queen now, and they were incredibly happy to have tied the knot.

Their crimes also seemed to increase in frequency, making the inhabitants of both cities nervous, and the police more desperate to catch the pair. The body count was quickly climbing, and Barry was having too much being both married to Oliver, and being Savitar. He may not have felt much guilt (any, really), but Oliver always seemed to be the exception. Barry had actually started _apologizing_ and meaning it when it came to his husband. Every chance he could, he clung to the man and never wanted to let go. The pair had also gotten into the habit of having sex in their base after a successful mission. The building luckily far enough away that Barry could scream his heart out, to the pleasure of both parties involved.

Roughly four months after they got married, they were heading back to their base when they spotted a bunch of police cars surrounding their base. Barry flashed them up to the top of a nearby building, the two of the crouching down so they could watch.

"This isn't good. Our DNA is all over that place," Barry whispered, frowning as he watched the CCPD officers walk around. "Who knows how long they've been here, too. They could already have our hair samples processed."

"They could be looking for us already," Oliver summarized. "Thea will be safe, right?"

"Oliver, I'm not stupid. The only evidence of people they'll find in there will be us. I don't care enough about Joe and Iris to keep memorabilia in there," Barry hissed. He could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket, but he ignored it.

"Bear, they're going to separate us once they arrest us. You know that, right?" Oliver said, grabbing Barry's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "You'll go to the metahuman wing, and I'll be with the rest of the inmates."

"I know," Barry said sadly. He turned towards Oliver and pulled him for a sweet kiss. "No matter what, though, I love you so much."

"I love you, too, baby," Oliver replied, smiling as he brought his husband in for another kiss.

"Freeze!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Barry said a few officers coming towards them with their guns aimed at them. Smirking a little in amusement, Barry continued to ignore them, kissing Oliver for as long as he could, never wanting to stop. Oliver seemed just as desperate, if the hands cupping his face had anything to do with it. Soon enough, Barry was yanked back with his hands being pulled behind his back, power dampening cuffs being locked on his wrists. Barry winced as the cuffs did their magic and made the ever present lightning buzzing under his skin to slow down. Oliver had the luxury of only having regular cuffs, but they must've pinched if the look on his face was anything to go by.

"Let's see who you two menaces are," a female officer said as her and the officer holding Barry took off the crook's masks. The same female cop took a surprise step back at seeing Barry and Oliver Queen staring up at them all from where they were still kneeling on the ground.

They were hauled up and down to the street level where two cop cars were waiting for them. The other cops seemed shocked as well as they watched their co-worker being arrested in the infamous Savitar suit with the cowl down. Barry kept up a blank mien until he saw Eddie waiting by the car he was being led to. Then, he allowed a wicked smirk to grace his features as he was put in the back of the car.

Word seemed to travel rather quickly between cops.

When they stepped into the lobby, everyone was watching as Barry was brought in. Joe and Iris were staring in shock before Iris stormed over and slapped him across the face. She was crying, but also angry. Barry clenched his jaw. "You're lucky I have these cuffs on, princess. I don't take too kindly to being hit," he said, glaring her down, pleased as he watched her shrink.

As he was led past Joe was standing, the older man managed to get out a "Why?"

Barry smirked at Joe, the wickedness looking out of place on the young man's face. "Because it's fun and I was bored. I should say, it brings me great joy to watch the life vanish out of someone's eyes."

He was given a tad too hard push in the direction of where they were heading. Barry soon found himself in a cramped room sat in front of a desk. Captain Singh soon entered, making Barry grin. "This isn't a fun visit, Allen. Or should I say, Savitar?"

"Oh, but it is for me. You have no idea how funny it was for me to work here, watching you guys try to catch me, not realising I've been right under your nose the entire time." Barry chuckled darkly. "It's ridiculously easy to destroy evidence when you work as a CSI."

"Do you know how we found you, Allen?" Singh asked, ignoring what Barry had said. "There have been reports of yellow lightning being reported more and more frequently in the area. Lucky for us, there's only one place on that road big enough to act as a base for you and your husband."

Barry hummed softly at the news, not really showing any sort of reaction otherwise. "I'd like to see my husband," he said instead. "I'm fully aware we're going to be put in different wings, and I'd like to kiss him once more before that happens."

"Not going to happen."

Barry's grin quickly faded. "What? No, you can't do that. I demand to see Oliver!" He banged his cuffed hands on the table. "You can't keep him from me, Singh. We will be together again." Chuckling once more, Barry sat back in his chair. "Oliver and I are soulmates, Singh. We will be together."

**~*~**

As predicted, the two of them went into separate wings. Barry had to wear special power dampening bracelets so he wouldn't try to escape using his superspeed. He didn't let that slow him down, though.

Oliver and him would be together again.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are much loved!! (especially comments, i live off of feedback!!)
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://bibibarry.tumblr.com)  
> [my instagram](http://instagram.com/olivxrry)


End file.
